


Pillow Talk

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: You saw the rating, the title, the tags.You and I both know what this is.I'm sorry I suck at summaries





	Pillow Talk

Great.

"Dad!! Its time to wake up!" Claudia chirped. She started to come in.

Viren threw a pillow at the door. "I'm not decent! I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"OK, Mr. Grumpsalot." Claudia chuckled, walking away.

Viren sighed. This...this hadn't happened in a very long time. Yet here it was. He was achingly hard for absolutely no reason other than waking up. He pinched the bridge of his nose, plopping back down into the sheets. He couldn't will it down, or cast a spell. Hell, the last time he did that it took him months to recover.

That...and well....

It had been quite a while since he'd had any kind of relief. Viren bit his lip, and turned to the pillows on his bed. 

_Fuck it_.

He grabbed the biggest one, straddling it. His cock started to twitch softly. He thrust his hips, groaning.

Had it really been that long?

He was sensitive, with in no time he was a panting mess. Whimpering softly, latching onto the pillow with dear life.

"Oh gods..."

Why did this feel so absolutely divine?

He bit his lip, body aching as he violently fucked the pillow.

"Oh yes...oh yes...that's....OH!" Pleasure ripped through him like an earthquake, collapsing onto the pillow.

He was still hard.

"Round two it is then." He chuckled, thrusting against the pillow again.

Fuck he needed this.

"Oh....oh that's...." He was moaning loud, sweat making his skin sparkle in the dim room. He threw his head back, hips slamming against the soft fabric. 

"Yes...oh gods..."

He rolled his hips into it, eyes lidded. Faster, harder.. His body singing in bliss, his lips trembled, another climax hitting fast, pumping his hips into the pillow before the ecstasy finally stopped. A relaxed sigh escaped his lips. 

"Was it good for you?" He joked, throwing the ruined pillow to the floor. He finally got out of bed and cleaned himself up.

He asked a maid walking by if she get his pillows cleaned, to which she nodded, running off. He met his children in the dining hall, a cup of hot brown morning potion and a plate of cooked eggs awaited him.

Today was going be a good day.


End file.
